


All I Want For Christmas.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Christmas themed cuteness, Fluff, Joah adorableness, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: It's Jude and Noahs first Christmas together as a couple and there is a lot of cuteness going around this year. They had been together for months leading up to the trip with the adams foster clan and now that it was finally that time of year there was a lot of :Mistletoe kisses, Baking mishaps, snowball fights, cuddling on the couch in front of the fire and of course a cute gift exchange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know i know.." Its not even thanksgiving yet." Don't shoot me!  
> I couldn't resist this idea came to me and so i had to make it happen.  
> This will be like a bunch of short chapters under the Christmas theme!  
> I'm hoping to update at least every week once a week until Christmas.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below or if you've got a specific scene you'd like to see drop me a comment or get at me on tumblr!
> 
> This was supposed to be fluff but i changed the rating to mature just in case i decide to go there!
> 
> As always Leave me some love!  
> Comments and Kudos Appreciated!

The cabin.

 

The adams foster clan had decided they needed to get away for the holiday after the crazy year they had. So naturally they decided on a little vacation to the north for a good ol'fashioned snowy Christmas. The cabin was nice it was a decent size it had two floors on the first floor was the usual: Kitchen, Living room, bathroom. There was also the master bedroom which moms would be taking for themselves. 

Upstairs there were three bedrooms; Mariana and Callie would be sharing a room, Jesus and Brandon sharing another room and lastly  Jude and Noah. How on earth did they work out having Judes boyfriend tag along? Strict door open rule. Lots of " The Talk" from their parents. Of course to top it off Jesus was the most embarrassing.

~~~~~

_" I think i've got everything i need." Jude said double checking his packed duffel.  Noah looked at his own duffel and shrugged." Yeah same here." he said looking toward Jude.  Jude nodded and then turned toward his boyfriend." It'll be my first white Christmas." Jude said with a smile Noah laughed lightly as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Judes waist." Mine too. I'm sure we'll be freezing." he said meeting Judes eyes. Jude smiled wrapping his arms around his neck. " It's okay though cause i have you to warm me up.." he said a bit suggestively with a shy smile._

_Noah smirked and glanced down for a moment before looking back to Judes eyes." Of course." he said before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Judes lips. " I'll warm you up anytime." he said softly.  Jude raised an eyebrow and smiled pressing another kiss to his lips." Yeah?" he asked softly.  Noah hummed pressing another kiss to Judes lips.  They went from quick chaste kisses to much longer and much more pg-13. Jude let out a soft sigh as he felt Noahs hands roaming a bit._

_" You're cute." Noah said softly. Jude grinned and nipped at Noahs lower lip." So are you." he whispered and pressed another kiss to his lovers lips as he ran his fingers through Noahs dark hair.  Jude found himself pressed up against his boyfriend as they kissed it was slow but kinda sexy the way Noah kissed him. " Mm" Jude hummed as moved impossibly closer to his boyfriend._

_Noah smiled and gently sucked on Judes lower lip earning himself a soft moan and blush. " You're adorable." he whispered rubbing his nose against Judes. Jude smiled and nuzzled his boyfriends nose with his own. " Says the adorable one." he said softly.  Noah smiled fondly . The pair were so wrapped up in their own little bubble of adorable lovey dovey-ness they hadn't realized Jesus's presence._

_Jesus cleared his throat and Jude startled a bit slowly pulling away from his boyfriend." Hey." he said face flushing. Jesus raised an eyebrow at the pair. " hey." he replied looking at his brother before his brothers boyfriend. "  Just thought you may have forgotten to pack something.." Jesus trailed off._

_Jude made a face." I don't think so.." he paused actually thinking about it. " Not.. well i mean i guess you too.." he looked at Noah.  Noah raised an eyebrow." Did i forget something?" he asked.   Jesus only smirked for a moment._

_Jude knew in that moment Jesus was about to embarrass him. " Yeah i thought you may need these." Jesus smacked something small against Noahs chest to which he furrowed his brow confused pulling a hand from Judes back pocket to catch the item Jesus had thrust at him._

_Noahs face went from curious to shocked and embarrassed and intensely blushing in five seconds flat. Jude would have thought it was cute but he was currently glaring at Jesus.  " uhm." Noah said._

_Jesus just smirked at them. " You should keep em.. i mean i know you might not need them but uh.. then again.." his eyes flicked to where Noah had his left hand in the back pocket of Judes jeans." Maybe ya will." he smirked. " Don't tell moms. " Jesus pointed at Jude before giving him a smirk and wink._

_Jude flushed and glared a bit more." Seriously? Condoms ?" He asked.  Jesus nodded. " Yeah i mean i'm not promoting sex or anything.. But you two are gonna be shacking up in the cabin .. same room and all.. i just figured better be safe then sorry.." he had this smirk on his face._

_Jude looked like he was about to kill him. " Gee how thoughtful." He said sarcastically. Jesus nodded. " I know.. consider it.. an early Christmas gift." he winked again before patting Jude on the shoulder. " Love ya little brother." he said before grabbing his bag._

_Jude just eyed him the whole time he couldn't believe.. yeah... yeah he could believe Jesus fuckin would._

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

They were at the cabin all unpacked and everything with the rooms each claimed. Jesus insisted that Jude and Noah have that furthest room down the hall to which of course Jude glared. If looks could kill..

But it was actually kinda the best upstairs room. They had a cool little deck that looked off at the snow covered trees and it was nice. Jude liked it. Every room had a fire place and its own little bathroom so of course he was gonna love this.

Jude picked the bed closer to the door letting Noah have the one closer to the window. " This is actually amazing."  Noah mused as he dropped his bag on the bed.  The snow outside covering the trees was so beautiful and it was still snowing. It was like this pure quiet thing just outside their room and it was memorizing. 

Jude smiled at his boyfriend." Yeah it is.. " he trailed off looking out the window. 

After a few minutes of being distracted they moved to the dressers to put their clothes in them. One big dresser so they divided the sides up though Noah insisted he didn't mind sharing drawers or even if Jude wore anything of his. " You're cute." Jude smirked.  Noah smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek." Says the cute one." he smiled.

Jude rolled his eyes but blushed.  

They had most things unpacked and then he noticed Noah fiddling with the zipper on his duffel." What are you hiding? " Jude asked curiously moving closer to his boyfriend.  Noah tensed a bit. " Uhm." he pursed his lips cutely before Jude swatted his hand from the zipper; he unzipped it himself and stuck his hand in. " Noah.." he trailed off. Jude slowly extracting the item from duffel. " Are you serious?" he asked wide eyed and face flushed a bit. 

" You seriously brought these?" he asked. Noah slowly glanced toward him. " Yeah well i didn't.. I dunno.. Jude.. i just.. wanted to be prepared. " he mumbled softly. Noah was adorable when he blushed. 

Jude looked at the familiar condoms that Jesus had shoved at Noah. " I can't.. "  Jude paused. " I can't believe you think i'm gonna let you get lucky.." he said slowly. Noahs eyes moved to Judes face. " I .. i .. " Jude was smiling though because he couldn't be pissed about it..  " You better fuckin' hide these.. If my moms find em.. you better bet your ass a room change will be happening." Jude shoved them into Noahs chest.

" I'm serious.." Jude met his eyes. " Hide them. Don't wanna lose the sexiest roommate i've ever had." he smirked a bit. Noah gave him a look but Jude kissed him slowly. " And maybe.." he trailed off meeting those beautiful eyes. " If you're good.. " he pressed a kiss to his lips. " I might let you get lucky.." he whispered.  Noah shivered a bit. " Yeah?" he asked. Jude nodded." Yeah.. you might just get to use one." he whispered again and then pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips nipping his lower lip before pulling away with a wink. " We'll see." 

Noah leaned toward Jude chasing those kissable lips. " You're a tease." he complained.  Jude grinned as he walked to the bathroom swinging his hips. " Am i ?" he asked glancing over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom. Jude winked at his boyfriend before disappearing into said bathroom.

Noah stared after him longingly before a noise at the bedroom door startled him and he shoved the condoms into the open drawer hiding them under a ton of his shirts. 

" Moms said they're starting on Dinner so get settled and come downstairs. " Mariana said.  Noah looked toward the door. " Yeah ! I'll let Jude know." he smiled at her. Mariana gave him a smile and headed down the hallway. 

Noah let out a sigh of relief as he closed the drawer. 

Walking over to the bathroom door he stepped inside to see his boyfriend putting his bathroom things in there. Noah set his all down randomly. " So your moms are starting dinner and Mariana said we should head down."  Noah watched Jude move his soaps to the shower." Okay." he replied. 

Jude turned around and gently pulled his boyfriend closer. " You know.. downstairs.. you can't be handsy.." he said softly. Noah met his boyfriends eyes as he put his hands on his hips. " I know.. i'll behave." he said softly. Jude rested his forehead against his boyfriends smiling. " You know i love you.." Jude whispered.  Noah smiled. " I do. and I love you too." Jude smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.  

They stayed like that for a few minutes foreheads against one anothers as they closed their eyes just enjoying their moment. Jude rubbed his nose against Noahs gently. " My love.." he said softly. Noah smiled at that gently rubbing his nose against Judes. They were literally cute as fuck in these moments where it was just the two of them.

Noah pulled Jude gently into a hug as they stood together. " I love you." he whispered. Jude smiled. " I love you too." 

If one thing was obvious about the two of them it was that they had a connection unlike any other. Jude and Noah just clicked from the start and ever since they had been inseparable.

\----------

Downstairs after dinner they were all helping out with dishes and what not.

Mariana was the one who turned on the radio which was playing some Christmas music of course since Christmas was right around the corner. This put everyone in the mood almost immediately. Moms were decorating a bit as was Callie and Mariana. 

The living room was becoming quite the light show  but it was beautiful. They had a tree and Jesus and Brandon were now sticking on random ornaments. Everything was coming along nicely.

Jude and Noah were finishing up the dishes in the kitchen while talking and mind you flirting up a damn storm not that they needed to flirt but ... they did flirt because they were cute like that. 

Jude handed Noah one of their last wet plates to dry and Noah took it talking about how his family did Christmas and some of the things they did with the church as he dried the plate. Jude  raised an eyebrow and he smiled. " Awh.. Im sorry we pulled you away from the volunteering.." Jude said looking at him. 

" It's okay. my moms got it covered along with some of the others who usually help out."  Noah said setting the dish down. Jude smiled. " I find that attractive.." he admitted. Noah furrowed his brow." What?" he asked. Jude  looked toward him." That you're ... You offer to help her out.. with volunteering and stuff.. i think it's sweet and it shows good character.. " Jude said softly.  Noah smiled a bit. " I like helping people   it's about the little things." he admitted.

" Like seeing a kids smile when they get a nice warm plate of food or when they get to open their only present that year.. It's.. it makes it all worth it ya know?"  Jude smiled and nodded. " I get it."he said softly as he handed his boyfriend some silverware to dry. Noah did dry them.

Jude being the little shit he was gently flicked some warm water at his boyfriend causing Noah to jump a bit and then glare at his boyfriend playfully. " That was not nice."  Jude smiled." Never said i was nice." he did it again and Noah set down the spoon he was holding to stick his hand in the water, he then flicked some at Jude who giggled and gently splashed him again. Noah returned the favor. They were laughing a bit and then Noah grabbed Judes hands gently and met his eyes." You're lucky i love you or i'd totally kick your cute ass." He whispered. 

Jude smirked." You think i have a cute ass?" he asked." You been checking me out?" he asked an eyebrow raised. Noah moved a bit closer as Jude leaned back against the sink. " Maybe." he replied. Jude grinned and glanced to his lips." Oh?" he asked. Noah smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. " Always." he admitted. Jude blushed and smiled. " You like?" he asked. Noah smiled and laughed lightly." I do .." he admitted blushing himself. Jude bit his lower lip. " I'll remember that." he promised.  Noah was about to say something when they heard Jesus clear his throat.

Jude glanced over Noahs shoulder to see Jesus hanging up a ... oh no.. a Mistletoe.. really?

Jesus gave the boys a little smirk and then a wink as he finished hanging the mistletoe. 

Jude flushed further as did Noah but they looked at each other and shared a smile. 

" Your brother is so weird.. " Noah said softly.  
Jude nodded. " I know.. " he trailed off with a soft sigh.

 


	2. Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fight anyone?  
> Jude and Noah enjoying their snowy white Christmas!!!
> 
> ( Also Happy thanksgiving everyone!!)

" That's it you are so dead!" Jude yelled before throwing a snowball at Jesus. Jesus was laughing as he dodged the snowball he then threw one at Brandon and one at Callie who both glared and then decided to team up on Jesus who took off running.

" Yeah you better run!" Callie hollered running after him.

Jude watched his siblings running off when he was suddenly hit with a snowball from behind. Jude turned around to see who did it.  " Noah?!?" he asked. Noah just gave him a cute smile. " I thought you were on my team?" Jude asked faking a hurt tone. 

Noah chuckled." Baby you know i'm always on your team.. " he trailed off taking a few steps back as Jude was gathering snow." Oh yeah?" Jude asked." Are you?" he asked with a smirk packing a perfect snowball." Yeah i am.." Noah eyed him and the snowball." Don't you dare..." he said slowly.

Jude gave him an innocent look." Don't what?" He asked taking a few steps forward. " You Know exactly what." Noah said pointing at the snowball."    
Jude grinned and then whipped the snowball at his boyfriend who tried to dodge it in time but ended up getting hit.

Noah gave Jude a look." Oh you're going down." he said moving toward Jude. Jude took a few steps back." Payback." he replied as he moved backwards. Noah pointed at him." Mm Mm..  don't back away from me." he said eyeing his boyfriend. Jude couldn't help but giggle as Noah tried to get closer to him.

It was like a little dance Noah moved forward and Jude would move back until Jude started running off in the opposite direction.  Noah chased after him tackling him to the snowy covered ground and pinning him down. " I told you not run." He said. They were both laughing and catching their breath.

Noah met Judes doe brown eyes and smiled fondly, Jude looked over his boyfriends adorable freckled face  before meeting his brown eyes.  They shared a look. Jude could feel his heart rate pick up as Noah could feel his own. It was like the first time you kiss someone just that moment before you lock lips.

Noah slowly leaned down and pressed a gentle chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips before again meeting his eyes. Jude blushed but smiled gently pulling Noah in for another somewhat longer kiss. " I love you." Jude whispered. Noah smiled." I love you too.." another sweet kiss.

They exchanged a few more kisses some short and some a bit longer they didn't even notice it started snowing, they didn't notice anything until  They were hit with three snowballs.

Noah pulled back and looked up to see Judes siblings.  Jesus packing another snowball as Callie folded her arms with a smirk and Brandon with an eyebrow raised.  Noah looked down at Jude and chuckled. "  Looks like it's us against them." he said softly.

Jude laughed. " We can take em." he said pressing a kiss to his lips.

Noah stood up and easily pulled his boyfriend up. " You three are going down." Jude said determined. Noah packed a snowball handing it to his boyfriend. " Lets do it." he said.

Jesus smirked. " Hells yeah." he said well prepared. 

Noah packed another snowball for himself and they all stared each other down; none of them noticed the three others well prepared with snowballs behind Callie, Brandon and Jesus.

That is until suddenly Callie got hit from behind she whipped around to see her moms with big smiles. " Traitors!!!" She exclaimed.

Stef was laughing and then Jude got hit by a snowball from his right side and turned to see Mariana with a smirk." Sorry Judicorn. Alls far in snowball fights." she smirked.

Jude looked at Noah who nodded and they stuck together as a huge snowball fight broke out. Moms were trying to get everyone and each other.   Judes siblings were going after each other and Noah.

Noah was dodging snowballs left and right as was Jude.  The two of them managed to miss getting hit a few times but then they  were being hit  a lot.

The two of them finally found a good hiding spot and continued to whip snowballs at the other Adams fosters. 

Jude was making a snowball as Noah was securing their fort he looked at his boyfriends adorable face and couldn't help but smile. Jude  felt Noahs eyes on him and glanced toward him." What?" he asked.

Noah shook his head with a smile." Nothing.. you're... you're just really cute." he said softly. 

Jude blushed and bit his lower lip." So are you." he said softly. 

They leaned in and shared a sweet kiss before Jude rubbed his nose against Noahs." Lets destroy my family." he said with smile. Noah chuckled." Anything you want baby." he said softly.

The snowball fight continued.


	3. You Know What That Means.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little baking and a little stumbling under the mistletoe.

Jude and Noah were set up in the kitchen and they had been baking cookies all afternoon. Stef and Lena had gone out to grab some supplies while Callie and Jesus had joined them.

"I actually don't mind baking." Jude said as he stirred the mix together. " I love how it smells and i don't like how it gets hotter in the kitchen but i'll survive." he shrugged.

Noah nodded in understanding." Yeah that and the dishes we have to clean after.. if those didn't have to be done then it'd be even better." he laughed.

Jude chuckled." True." he said as he continued stirring.

Noah looked around for some ingredient .

" Hey Jude do you have the chocolate chips?" he asked. 

Jude nodded." yeah." he picked up the bag and held it toward Noah; Noah took the bag and added a couple into the mix before he started stirring.

Jude watched him before smiling as an idea popped into his head.

" Babe.." Jude said softly.

Noah raised an eyebrow." Hm?" he asked. 

"You have something.." Jude said.

Noah looked toward him." Where?" 

Jude pointed toward his cheek." There.." 

He didn't yet but as he went to clean it off Jude got some of the cookie mix onto his hand." No it's." he set the bowl down and then smeared some cookie mix all over Noahs cheek." Right there." he said laughing.

Noah gaped and slowly looked at him." What the hell?" he asked giving Jude a look. " Thats it." he took some of the mix and smeared it on Judes face.

Jude froze and then they both started laughing.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you wasted perfectly good cookie mix." Noah said though a fit of giggles.

They cleaned up and temporarily left their baking station. " I guess we could use a break." Noah mused.

Jude laughed lightly." Ya don't say." he teased as they made their way toward the living room, the pair stopped before entering the threshold of the living room leaning against one another as they took in the super festive living room. 

" I'm excited for Christmas."Noah said. Jude smiled." Me too." he said softly.

As the pair leaned against each other in the doorway they heard a voice.

" oh my god.." They looked toward Mariana.   
"What?" Jude asked.

" You're standing under the mistletoe!" She exclaimed." You know what that means." she said excitedly.

Jude and Noah shared a look before Noah spoke.

" I guess we have to kiss." Noah said with a little laugh.

Jude chuckled." Guess so ." 

They took a moment before leaning in and kissing each other; meanwhile Mariana took a couple of adorable photos of the moment.

" You guys are so cute. I can't handle the cuteness sometimes." she laughed lightly.

Jude pulled away with a small smile." Yeah yeah." he blushed a bit as did Noah. 

 


End file.
